Return to Radiant Garden: Unbreakable Promises
by vildtiger
Summary: continue of Newfound Journey. 13 darkness and 7 lights, that s to create the X-blade. Sora and his friends will stop the creation but how? are Braig really evil? and can Isa and Lea keep their already weak friendship of a single promise? read and find out
1. New member

**A/N: the story is far longer than the others and will have many lose ends, but don´t worry. I will write the loose ends as smaller stories. **

**This is a continue of the story "Newfound Journey"**

_Made promises, thought it never would break.  
Years later those promises is the only thing left to keep us together. _

_He slit down in a knelling state, with the keyblade in front of him. he had defeated the Darkness and sadly didn´t his mind know what to do next than knell down and let his mind think back to his lost friends. The blue light around him slowly faded, as the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts disappeared once again in the heavens, returning back to where it came from. The last blue light vanish from his body of steel and the emptiness of this realm surrounded him once again, his mind went black and he made the promise; the only thing there made sure he survived the gripping hands of death. _

"_Aqua, Ven… One day I will set this right."_

xXx

How long has it been now? The time where he embraced the Darkness inside of him. Lost his body, almost killed his friend with his own two hands and yet had no control- sudden HAD control and locked both his and Xehanorts hearts into oblivion? The time when that man gained control as the apprentice tried to help, he tricked them stepping deeper into the Darkness; then they realized far too late the danger and he struck them down… even the one who helped him; Braig.  
He did the same to himself, Xehanort, without hesitation tore his heart away and created the strongest Heartless and the new species… Nobody.

…Longer than a year, maybe 20 or less. He don´t know… the only things he know for sure; he´s alone in the Darkness, not his or Xehanorts darkness but the real one.

He couldn´t stop him back then, but because of that… he was here, he was him again and not trapped in his own body. Xehanort had thrown him away like children do with broken toys, and this toy will not just sit and let any harm happen to his friends, this toy will escape the Darkness. Because he was alive and he will not stop fighting!

xXx

"You take care of our-do I look like a babysitter?" asked an older male angry inside an old forest, a place where people from two different worlds meet and apparently not friendly against each other. The one-eye striated his hood better around his head, it was raining and cold; not the best mix to his already bad mood. He was still angry over Xehanort even was thinking of hiring her "As if, he only gave me that stupid job because she´s… like me" he sighted loud and went after the person he should babysit, yeah right. That girl never needed a caretaker. She was strong and smart enough, being mission with her; see that he didn´t mind. What he REALLY did mind was at HE should breathe hers neck every second she made a mistake, ha! Have that old-um young cook any idea who she were? Oh right, if he knew then both of them would be in deep water.

_  
"Let me introduce you all for our newest member, Adria"_

Braig turned calmly his eye to the new member, his pokerface was perfect; no one should see how he really felt of seeing HER again. The young woman named Adria stepped into their center, head lifted in pride and smiled up to the leader, boy she haven´t change one bit.  
Master Xehanort continued "She has shown me some unusual skill of sniper, therefore…" one of the other members interrupted the present Xehanort, laughed mocking down to Adria "Sniper you say? She doesn't look much does she?" he asked the younger and the past Xehanort who just looked indifferent at him.

Braig glanced to their leader and neither he; like his past self showed no sign of irritable of being interrupted or amused of the man´s comment. Braig in the other hand felt slight anger of the words, he was a sniper too and if it had been him… well he would have shoot him, however he laughed and showed no sign of his anger "Ha ha! you better should…" he trailed off as Adria shoot one of hers arrow right at the one who mocked hers face, the man jumped startled of the sudden shoot and how close it was to his hidden face, the arrow sat deep into the chair with a little piece from the cloak.  
Some of the members stayed quiet, others began mumble, Xehanort was emotionless as always and Braig was laughing his heart out of the other man´s face "Serve you right Tamasï!" laughed Braig.

_Adria smirked as she loosened hers bow "Never judge the sniper by appearance, it could end by your own death"_

The one she shot after sat up again "Oh, I like your style" he turned to Master Xehanort, asking with voice full of eager "Can I team up with her?" 

"_No, not yet at least. Braig will train her till she´s ready" replied the younger Xehanort, turning his yellow eyes to the other sniper there now stopped laughing. Braig snapped back to him "Me? As if! I´m not a babysitter to a newbie, ask Thano doing it or whatever"_

_One of the hooded stared at him, but Braig didn´t really care, even he might get poison later. Xehanort stared at him and those eyes told he should not argue with him, Braig sighted "Fine…" he jumped down from his chair and landed besides her, now smirking "It´s your lucky day, I just got a mission from mister master." He went, closely followed by Adria. As they was out from hearing muttered the black haired woman soft "It´s good to see you again"  
he glanced back to her with a faint smile, but he said nothing  
_

Braig walked deeper into the forest, only stopped as Adria landed beside him and spattered some mud on him "Seems like some brats with key shaped sword are here" she reported, not even making an excuse of the mud and added "May I ask you something?"

"Does it have anything about the mission?" he asked and tried get the mud of his cloak. He turned his face to Adria who blinked and smirked "From that look I think not, so the answer is no" but if he knew her, she would still ask; like he would.

"Okay I´m not going to ask about the scars" she admitted but then she smirked to him "Then I just jump to the other part. As I recall, you don´t have yellow as your eye color." She added now full of irony "What happed, got your eye struck too much in the telescope?"

That comment took Braig off guarded at he laughed, pretty long time someone made him laugh like this. When he finally stopped he replied "As if, I got this look after I joined this party"

"Boy, I sure hope that doesn't happen to me" Adria muttered in thinking, Braig smiled and would´ve returned back to the mission if not Adria punched his shoulder laughing "I would look like you, some old geezer!"

"Are not!" exclaimed Braig quite irritated of the new member, which made Adria laugh even more. Man, was he also like this before the Organization? "Whatever, let´s get back to the mission" he looked around after their target "Xehanort wants us to sneak into the camp and tell their leader the local has gold and trick him to attack, easy"

Adria smirked amused "Real easy u-"  
"Don´t call me that" snapped Braig and Adria corrected herself "Braig then, I just see one problem. How will we be sure their leader will take us in the camp AND be fooled to think the local have gold?"

Braig laughed, they walked towards the soldiers camp "I´ve been here before sweetie and this guy´s heart is full of greet, just the right words and the rest is history"


	2. Dangerous Confusion

Inside the camp tried the men raise the last defend wall on the muddy ground, their feet slipped more than once and it was close at the wall would fell down on them, none or less they got the wall up and their defense was complete.

"That would keep everything out eh John?" asked the youngest sailor in the camp to his friend named John who didn´t reply but just dig some muddy earth on the walls feet. The young male smile faded and asked more worried "Something wrong John?"

"Why" asked John, a strong build adventure who has unlike the others been on many journeys and seen many places, he had blond hair and blue eyes and the first who have seen things different in this new world.  
His friend named Thomas told still worried "You been awfully quite these days"

One of the other men laughed "He´s just mad because he missed all the actions!" what this man talked about was the first battle between the new arrived sailors against the local called the savages or Indians.  
Thomas thought like the rest it was just that and clapped the blond shoulder "Ah don´t worry John, you get your changes against the Indians"

"Yeah we take care of them like we did last time" laughed the man and took an hoe he made fun it was an rifle, just then arrived Adria and Braig; both hidden in the shadows but well aware of the scene the red haired man made fun of: shooting the savageness "We shoot a savage of Indians, or maybe two or three"

Braig and Adria looked at each other, chuckling of the scene. It was shortly as one of the other men kicked the red hairs butt "Alright you hulling, get back to work!"

"Come on Ben, it´s just a little fun" whined the red haired and the man Ben who had kicked him snapped "Oh sure we have lots of fun, right. Look at us! No gold, no food, while Ratcliffe sits in his tent; happy as a clown"

"You guys don´t seems happy"

Every one of the men turned around and even some of them hold a gun "Who´s there?" shouted John "get out from the shadows or we shoot!"  
Braig and Adria stepped forward but only Braig took his hood down "Easy there pals, we´re only here to bring some news to your 'clown' "he smirked to Ben there seems to be a little embarrassed of their leader nickname.

John walked towards them "What kind of news?"  
"Oh just the usual" laughed Braig with a bored hand move "something there might catch his interests, something shiny if you catch my drift" he teased them.  
The men all seem unsure, and then Thomas asked "What about that guy?"  
Adria made move to take the hood down but Braig stopped her, it was best hers identity was unknown; he couldn´t have the keyblade masters running after her like some dogs after a fox "Don´t mind him" he glanced to Adria and then back to them "just show us the way to your leader and we be going"

"He´s over there" pointed the red haired. Braig thanked him and went together with Adria. "Why couldn´t I take this stupid hood down?" she hissed annoyed.  
Braig smirked but his eye was dead serious "You already know why, one of our little rules; stay unknown and leave your enemy on lost trail"

"Whatever"  
Braig sighted loud, sometimes he just hated being him and having a ne- uh member such as Adria.  
They walked inside the tent to a leader there was far from happy, rather the opposite.

"What I´m overlooking!" Ratcliff asked loud. He turned surprised around just as Braig cleared his throat and said "Maybe the Indians hm?"

"And who are you?" sneered Ratcliffe, not seems to be in the mood for visitors.  
As always; Braig ignored that and strolled inside "Who I am? As if, you should rather ask why I´m here and what the news I have is good or bad"

Ratcliffe seems to be taken a little aback of Braig tone, letting the one-eyed man gets the chance to set the plan to work "The Indians have your gold, what will you do about it?" told Braig and almost smirked as Ratcliff did exactly what he wanted him to do "Then I go and take it by force!" this guy was just too easy.  
"Good, mind if we join you?" asked Braig and pointed at himself "you could use our help"  
"You´re both accepted, and I have a mission to you Shorty"  
Braig felt Adria wasn´t happy to that nickname and smirked down to her, whatever this mission were; she could handle it.

Ratcliffe leaded Adria outside the tent and to the two men there rested "You there, where is Captain Smith?" called Ratcliffe and the men quickly got on their feet and the red haired said "He´s just…" he looked around after John smith who had leaved in the darkness  
"Gone" he finish unsure where John was and the other told more hash "Yeah, your singing most have scared him off"  
"Well then go, get him back for the goddess sake!" ordered Ratcliffe and added while he pointed at the still hooded Adria "he´s going with you"  
The red haired first seems unsure and asked with the same voice as his face "What if we runs into the Indians?"  
"That´s what guns are for" Ratcliffe said first friendly and then turned furies "now arm yourself and get moving!"

xXx

Not long away at the Indians home, inside the big maize field sat a young woman, with tan skin and black hair; same appearance as most of her people. She and hers friend Nakoma was suppose to gather food to the arriving warriors but Nakoma could see something was wrong, just by looking how much food Pocahontas have gathered: nothing. Kairi and Sora helped them saw it too and Kairi looked up to Nakoma there open hers mouth to ask.

"Pocahontas?" called Pocahontas´s father; the middle aged chief named Powhatan "You should be inside the village" suggested the chief to the youngsters.  
Pocahontas rose "We´ll be alright" she reassured and saw how much she had gathered and quickly hide hers basked.  
Nakoma added "Sora and Kairi are here to protect us"  
Sora nodded to the chief, it took a while but Powhatan finally trusted the wielders and knew they was not on the soldiers side, Sora proved that when he saved one of the Indians life in their first battle against the soldiers and Heartless.  
"Good, but don´t go far; now´s not the time to running off" he mostly said to his daughter.

"Yes father" nodded the young woman smiling. Powhatan smiled softly "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother"

Pocahontas took the blue necklace carefully in hers hand, she said sad "I miss her"  
"But she is still with us, every time the winds move in the trees" the wind arrived and blow softly the field "I feel hers present. People look to her to find wisdom and strength. Someday the people will do the same to you" Powhatan finish and sat his hand on the daughters shoulder.  
"I would be honored by that" told the daughter to him and Powhatan leaved.

When the Indians chief was gone turned Nakoma to her "Alright what is it?"  
"What?" asked Pocahontas and Kairi replied "You been awfully quiet"  
"That´s right" Nakoma said "you´re hiding something"  
Pocahontas tried lie her out from this but she couldn't fool hers closest friend "Pocahontas you can tell me, I promise I won´t tell…" just then arrived John Smith and Nakoma backed gasping away "Pocahontas, look!"  
Sora and Kairi saw him at the same time as Pocahontas and both was ready to battle, however Pocahontas´s reaction was quite different "What are you doing here?" she asked him and quickly covered hers friend´s mouth.

"I had to see you again" he replied, made Kairi and Sora let their guard down "So you are on our side?" Sora asked confused and John smiled "I´m not sure who side I´m on" he admitted to them.

Pocahontas let go of Nakoma, begged her "Please don´t say anything" and then she dragged John the back where he came. Nakoma turned still frighten to the wielders "What shall we do?"  
"I guess we have to trust her" admitted Kairi.  
Nakoma looked out to the field where Pocahontas and John leaved "I just hope she´s safe"

xXx

Pocahontas and John smith walked into an old willow, surrounded by water and very mysterious yet beautiful place "This place is incredible" exclaimed John and laughed "just to think we came all this way just for digging gold"

"Gold?" Pocahontas sat down on the willows biggest roots there more remained of a platform "What´s gold?" she asked the white man explained "You know it´s yellow, comes out from the ground and very valuable"

"Oh, we have lots of that" smiled the Indian and showed him a maize from hers bag by the word "gold"  
John took the maize chuckling and showed her a gold coin "No, gold is this"  
Pocahontas frowned "Hm, we doesn't have anything of this around here"

"No gold?"  
"Not what I have seen"  
John laughed and lay down "All this way for nothing. Those boys are in some big surprise when I tells them"  
"Will they leave?" she asked and John told most of them would. "Would you leave?"  
John smiled softly "Well it's not like I have any home to go back to, I never really belonged anywhere" he admitted now more sad.

Pocahontas suggested "You could belong here"  
John turned softly to her but said nothing because the wind began to blow and ancient voices arrived in the wind, he looked around after the source and saw startled the willow got a face!  
She smiled down to him "Hello John Smith" Grandmother Willow greeted with an old but also very wise voice. John looked still shocked at Pocahontas "Pocahontas, that tree is talking to me"

She smiled "Then you should talk back" he didn´t seem to know what to do, Grandmother Willow presumed him "Don´t be frighten young man, my bark is worse than my bite" John turned again to Pocahontas there just smiled and said he should talk to it, John rose and tried find words "So.. uh.."  
Grandmother Willow pushed him closer with some of hers vines "Come closer John Smith" he stood now really close to the tree there muttered "He has a good soul… and he´s handsome too" she told with a wink, Pocahontas smirking and John laughed "Oh, I like her"

Pocahontas smiled "I knew you would" however their smile vanish as they heard the two men as Ratcliffe had send out after John called and was pretty close.

"We can´t let them sees us" John told and Grandmother Willow told them to hide behind hers trunk.  
The two men walked closer and the red haired admitted frighten "This place gives me the creeps. Savages could hide anywhere"  
"If you spot one, don´t ask questions; just shoot!" hissed the other one, none of them had notice at the third one was gone and they didn´t really care.

Grandmother Willow smirked and lifted one of hers roots so the soldiers toppled over it and the black haired Ben shouted "Look where you set your feet, you clumsy…" "It wasn´t me" interrupted the red haired "it was the tree"  
"Of of course" sneered Ben and rose "the tree just felt like lifting one of its…" he stopped as the root they stumbled over went down again, both men face was white of fear and the black haired said "Let´s gets out of here"  
As icing over the cake, Grandmother Willow swiped them with some of hers vines and the men yelped in pain and ran like never before.

John laughed "I´m glad you are on our side"  
Grandmother Willow smiled "There´s still some swipes in those old wines"  
John smiled back but said to Pocahontas "I better get back before they send the whole camp after me"  
"When do I see you again" asked Pocahontas. John turned around to her and stroke hers cheek "Meet me tonight, by here" and then he went. None of them saw a shadow hiding high above the ground, brown female eyes turned from a big branches down to Pocahontas there told mad at herself Grandmother Willow "What am I doing? I shouldn´t see him again… I mean, I WANT to see him again"

Adria rose an eyebrow but smiled, this other girl was in love; how sweet.

"Who wouldn´t?" asked Grandmother Willow "I want to see him again"  
"But still, something inside me tells me what I do is right thing"  
"Perhaps it´s your dream" said the tree and Pocahontas turned to her "The dream? Do you think he was the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"  
Grandmother Willow just smiled.

xXx

Sora, Kairi and Nakoma watched the new arrived Indians warriors greet Powhatan. They turned around just as Pocahontas came back and Nakoma almost attacked her "Are you crazy? What was you doing with-"  
"There you are!" Nakoma stopped as Kocoum, the strongest warrior in the camp came and sat one of his powerful arms around Pocahontas shoulder "Look at them, now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons!"

Powhatan lifted his arm and the crowd cheered and he walked inside with the other village chief. Pocahontas ran quickly to hers father; Sora followed her while Kairi stayed with Nakoma and Kocoum.  
"Father, I need speak with you..." Powhatan stopped but told seriously "Not now my daughter, the consul is gathered"  
"We don´t have to fight them!" exclaimed Pocahontas "there must be a better way"  
Powhatan stopped "Sometimes our path already chosen for us" he said calm and seriously.  
Sora looked to her as Pocahontas suggested "But what if we tried talk to them, wouldn´t you listen?"

"Of course I would, but things are not simple, nothing is anymore" he said, stroking Pocahontas cheek and went inside. Sora walked in front of her "You know me and Kairi are there to help you, just ask"  
Pocahontas smiled still sad; she turned around and leaved Sora on his own. She has to do this… alone.

xXx

In the soldiers camp arrived John and not long after steeping in; Ratcliffe was over him "Where have you been?"  
Braig looked up from his watch and listen very carefully to the conversation, it wasn´t his business but he just loved to eardrop others, people would be surprised how much info it could give. John told he had out scanned the terrene; Braig turned his head a little behind when Adria landed beside him "Well?"

Adria smirked and watched Ratcliffe tell John they should go to war against the Indians and John refused "He´s befriended one of them, even I would call it more than just friends"

Braig nodded chuckling "Well, that doesn't really matters. Ratcliffe will not stop whatever Blondie there says"

And Braig was right, Ratcliffe wouldn´t listen and shouted to his men "They want to kill all of us, they have out gold! And do anything to keep it!"  
John stepped in "But there is no gold!"  
Braig rose an eyebrow and all the men was full of disbelief "No gold?" they asked.  
Braig jumped down and asked mocking "Was it your little Indian friend there told you that?"

For a second, could the All-seeing Sniper see the shook and surprise how he knew in Johns eyes but then he pulled himself together and said hard "Yes"  
Braig smirked to him and even more when Ratcliffe shouted "Lie, lie all of it! Murderous thief, there´s no room for that kind in civilized society!"

"But this is their land!" shouted John

"This is MY land, I make the laws here!" countered Ratcliffe back "and I say if any sees an Indian without killing him on sight will be trailed for treason and hang"  
This time could John not say anything, Ratcliffe smirked and went. The other men did that as well, Braig stayed and smirked evil to the other man "Things doesn't look good, huh boy?"

John glared at him and Braig walked around him "You better be careful now, we couldn´t have anything "bad" happens to your little girlfriend" Braig taunted and John took around his collar "If you try anything" treated John, but the one-eye man just smiled "Ohh so you think you´re though?" he made a head move up and John saw the other hooded aiming a arrow right at him.  
Braig smirked and removed the other man´s hand "As if! You better listen to your leader, unless you want an arrow in your back" he went and laughing "and I´m not talking about this one!"

John looked up to the archer lose the bow and vanish like Braig, he lowered his head but he would take that chance.

The night felt over the camp and as suspected saw Braig John sneak out from the camp, he muttered to Adria behind him "You know what to do"  
She nodded and was about to leave but then stopped "What if I sees one of those Indians?"  
Braig smirked "You heard the governor girl, we can´t disappoint him"  
Adria nodded and vanish into the shadows, Braig turned around where she had gone "It´s not like you ever had" he muttered surprisingly…softly

xXx

At the same time ran Pocahontas alone towards the place but before she could reach the field, Sora and Kairi stopped her "Don´t go out there"  
"I have to do this" Pocahontas said and turned around to leave, Sora stopped her "Why? Why doing this?"

"I´m trying to help my people"

Kairi took hers hand "We don´t want you to get hurt"  
Pocahontas took the younger girls hand as well with a smile "Don´t worry, I won´t"  
Sora nodded determent "Then let´s go together"  
Pocahontas first seems surprised, then she nodded with a smile "Thank you, you are wonderful friends. Let´s go" and they ran to the meeting place at Grandmother Willow. Nakoma saw them vanish and was more than ever worried, she walked back to the village where Kocoum made a knife out of stone "Kocoum?" she asked unsure. The warrior turned to her "What is it?"

"It´s Pocahontas…"  
Komoum was quickly on his feet "What´s wrong? Is she alright?" he asked now voice full of worry.  
Nakoma sank and said "… I think she´s in trouble"

Pocahontas, Sora and Kairi ran together to Grandmother Willow "The earth is trembling!" the tree exclaimed frighten "what´s happed?" she asked Sora there told "The warriors have arrived, they making themselves ready-"

"Pocahontas!" called John voice, he ran up to her and took hers hands "My men is planning to attack your people, you got to warn them"  
"Maybe it´s not too late to stop this" told Sora to John and Pocahontas tried drag him back to hers home "Let´s go back and talk to my father" but John stopped her "Talking isn´t going to do any good, I´ve already tried talking to my men but this land scares them." he walked away from her "when two sides decide to fight, nothing can stop them!" he told frustrated

"But we have to do something" exclaimed Sora to him.  
Grandmother Willow called them to gather "Now there is something I want to show you, look" she put one of hers wines down in the water and small ripples came.  
Pocahontas eyes wide as if she understood what the old tree tried to show them "The ripples"  
Sora, Kairi and John didn´t seems to understand "What´s about them?" John asked.

"So small at first, then look how they grow" told the wise tree and now understood Kairi and turned to Sora "The fights… just like the ripples" Sora eyes wide, he and Kairi looked back to Grandmother Willow who added seriously "But someone has to start them"  
"They´re not going listen to us" sighted John but Grandmother Willow wouldn´t hear any of that "Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one" by the root John stood one, the tree made him slide down to Pocahontas "Don´t you see, only when the fighting stops; you two can be together" he and Pocahontas starred into each other eyes and John said smiling "Alright, let´s go talk to your father"

Pocahontas hugged him and he did the same even all could see there was more than just friendship. Sora and Kairi smiled turned around and walked away to leave them alone, Sora took Kairi´s hand and smiled to her and she did the same.  
When John and Pocahontas were alone, they finally kissed.  
Just then, a hand made a small opening of the branches and Adria watched the couple in their kiss. She didn´t pick up one of hers arrow but just watched them with a faint smile.

Someone else was not happy of the scene; Kocoum who have always loved Pocahontas became filled with anger and as his heart couldn´t take it anymore, he attacked.  
Kocoum tackled John on the ground and tried killing him with the knife he made not long ago, Pocahontas shouted his name and he should stop but the man wouldn´t listen, Sora and Kairi heard the shouting and ran to help John.  
Adria ran to a place where the branches wouldn't be in the way, took aim… and shoot.

Kocoum eyes wide as the arrow pieces into his skin, he grab Pocahontas necklace so it broke when he felt lifeless into the water, he was killed by Adrias arrow. John rose and saw Adria take the bow back on hers back, give him one single glance and then ran away as the sound of Indians arrived. Sora saw the cloaked figure and tried to follow but the Indians arrived and took John. Sora decided to stay and be there for Pocahontas, things had gone out of hand; just because one single shot. He and Kairi followed Pocahontas back to the camp.

xXx

At the Indians champ, Powhatan have seen what happed to Kocoum and stood now before John saying with voice full of anger "Your weapons is strong" he pointed his spear against the man's throat "but now our anger is stronger! At sunrise, he´ll be the first to fall!"

"But father!"

Powhatan eyed his daughter arrive with the wielders, his anger didn´t soften "I told you to stay in the village! You disobeyed me, you have shamed us!"

"But we were only trying to help" tried Sora explain, but was cut off by the chief "Because your foolishness, Kocoum is death!" Sora flinched and lowered his head as the two others did. Powhatan ordered his men taking John away, and the wielders turned to Pocahontas there knelt full of despair down. Kairi tried to conform her with a gentle hug, Sora tried to find words but couldn´t. He looked up when Nakoma arrived and even she looked awful.

Pocahontas saw her "Kocoum was coming to protect me" she told hers friend and Nakoma admitted sorrier than ever "I send Kocoum out after you… I was worried about you, I…" she knelt in front of Pocahontas "I thought I did the right thing"

Kairi sat beside them and asked "What now?"  
Pocahontas hugged herself "All this happed because of me, and now I never see John Smith again…"  
Kairi really wish she could say anything to conform hers new friend but didn´t know what to say, she looked up to Sora but neither he knew what to do.

Nakoma knew, she took her friend hand and asked her to follow. Pocahontas did and so did Sora and Kairi, Nakoma leaded them to the place where John was. Nakoma went to the guards and said with a determent voice "Pocahontas wants to look into the eye of the one who killed Kocoum"

The guards slowly nodded and asked her to be quick, Pocahontas went inside and over to John "Pocahontas" he said surprised, she smiled sad and hugged him "I´m so sorry… It would have been better if we never met, then this would never have happed" she told and let go off him, John asked her to look at him "I would rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you"  
Nakoma called warning Pocahontas name at the time was up, Pocahontas stroke Johns cheek "I can´t leave you"  
"You never will" he presumed "no matter what´s happen to me, I´ll always be with you…forever" Pocahontas leaved and John watched hers shadow vanish on the wall before he was completely alone again.


	3. Drums of War

Adria ran as fast as she could back to the camp, she scared some of the guards as she jumped right beside them ignoring the guards cursing at her sudden arrival and ran over to Braig.  
Braig rose an eyebrow of hers gasping breathing and how she tried to report "They got him.. I shoot.. they was… so many"

"Easy there" Braig sat his hand on hers shoulder "try tell me again what happed, slowly this time"  
Adria got hers breathe under control and said "They met again, I wasn´t the only one who saw them… I shot the other Indian and before I knew, dozens of savages took John"

Braig nodded and went "I think we better tell the whole camp about this"  
Adria followed "Be my guest, I got enough action for today"  
Braig chuckled and let her off the hook, he alone reported to Ratcliff and it didn´t take long before the whole camp knew at John was taken prisoner by the Indians and every man would help their beloved captain. Ratcliffe couldn´t ask for better fighting spirit than this "At daybreak; we attack!" he ordered his men.  
Braig laughed, he turned around and walked away, the plan was on rolling and nothing could stop the war.

xXx

"They going to kill him by sunrise Grandmother Willow" told Pocahontas the old tree there exclaimed "You have to stop them"

"I can´t…"

Sora jumped up to her "Remember your dream-"  
"I was wrong Sora" cut Pocahontas him "I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost… "  
Kairi sat down beside the Indian and took the compass up she found at the beginning when her and Sora came to the world, Pocahontas looked up and watched the compass arrow spin slowly around as Kairi turned it "May I see?"  
Kairi gave the compass to her and Pocahontas did the same, the arrow spanned around like… "The spinning arrow" mutter Pocahontas.

"It´s the arrow from your dream!" smiled Grandmother Willow; Pocahontas smiled now with hope back in hers eyes "I was right, it was pointing to him!"

Kairi nodded and Pocahontas rose as the wind blew around her and made the arrow spin round and round. Sora saw the red from the sun and turned to it "The sunrise"

"It´s not too late" laughed the wise tree "let the spirit from the earth guide you!" the arrow stopped at once and it pointed towards the sun. "You know your path child, now follow it!"

Sora and Kairi both nodded to Pocahontas and they all ran towards the rising sun, towards the war in order to stop it!

They ran against the time, they ran through the forest, over a cliff. Some of the worlds Heartless tried stopping them but Pocahontas didn´t stop and didn´t have to because of the wielders protection. Pocahontas ran from Sora and Kairi and they would not call after her, knowing what was on the line.  
The warriors from both side gathered, the Indians at the cliff where they forced John on a stone and the soldiers at the button. They could only watch as chief Powhatan take a clip made of a tree with a stone in, lifting it to break John skull and the war would never be stopped if it succeed. Just as he swung it, Pocahontas arrived "No!" she cried and threw herself as shield over John, Powhatan stopped.

Pocahontas stared at her father, breathing hard for the run but said with clear voice "If you kill him you have to kill me too"

"Daughter, stand back" ordered Powhatan just as Sora and Kairi arrived. "No I won´t!" shouted the daughter, added more softly "I love him father"  
Powhatan stared surprised at her, even the soldiers seems surprised and didn´t know what to do.

"Look around you!" she told "this is the path of hatred had brought us" Pocahontas hugged Johns head "This is the path I chose, what would yours be?"

Powhatan finally began looking around, he saw the white men of soldiers aiming their weapons, and his own warriors do the same with their bows. He listens to the wind there blow over them all and at last he lifted his weapon and said with clear voice so everyone could hear him "My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We all came here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding." He lowered his weapon "from this day and forward if there will be any murdering, it will not start by me" he turned to one of the warriors and ordered him to released John.

The warrior did what he was told and John and Pocahontas hugged each other tight. Every man on each side lowered their weapons, but Ratcliffe; as the snake he was he ordered his men to shoot but they refused "They let him go"

"They don´t want to fight"

"It´s a trick don´t you see? Fire!" ordered Ratcliffe but none of them men did, Ratcliff was furies but couldn´t force them when he was unnumbered so he took one of the men's gun and aimed himself "Fine, I do it myself."

John saw it and just as Ratcliffe shot, John jumped in between and got hit by the bullet. Lucky he survived the shot but the men were now furies at Ratcliffe have wounded one of their own, they shouted at him and attacked but jumped back as a purple bullet almost hit their feet.

Sora recognized the bullet, he looked around and there; he saw the one-eyed member of the former Organization 13.  
Braig laughed, lifted his hand and from behind him; arrived a Heartless. The Heartless looked like an eagle mixed with a snake, as order from its master, the Heartless attacked Sora.

Sora called his keyblade and jumped after it, the Heartless wasn´t really a big deal; but the soldiers were. Because of the sudden attack, the men got freak out and they shoot after the Heartless who didn´t seems to notice the bullets. It turned its ugly face to them and tried to swallow them, lucky Sora knock it down and saved the men's hearts. Kairi gave the Heartless a whack as well and landed in front of them and shouted to the horrified men "Get out of the way!"

"You dare give me orders?" shouted Ratcliffe and unlike the other who ran away took a step towards her and Sora who landed beside her after attacking the Heartless. Because of that action, the Heartless attacked Ratcliff and Sora nor Kairi could save him from this fate.

Braig landed on the Heartless "Uh that´s gotta hurt!" he laughed.  
"You!" sneered Sora and glared at him. Braig smiled back but it faded slowly "Hm, you give me the angry look, but not THE look. Can it be?... " he began laughing "so you found him huh? So you finally found who you had inside your heart!"

Sora didn´t like the tone Braig used on him and attacked the Heartless and Braig. He got the Heartless, but the member was just too agile and he landed on the ground with no scratches "If you speak about Ven, then yes; he´s free" sneered Sora and added "he´s been helping me for years, now it´s my time to help him by finding his friend"

Braig smiled with slight titled head "So you heard about them, no wonder, you are the chosen hero after all" he mocked and Sora attacked, once again Braig escaped but now thanks to his element. Braig landed far from him "Well thank you for destroying the Heartless, as sign for my gratitude I gives you some info"  
Sora striated up but he didn´t let the keyblade fade, because the one-eyed man's voice was not friendly.  
Braig smirked "I heard you were looking for Isa, well, he´s in Maleficent's world: Enchanted Dominion"

"Why does you tell me this?" asked the wielder, Braig laughed and said "I have my reasons, as bonus if you go to that world; the dark witch is weak, half death if I may say!" he laughed and open a portal "now be a good boy and take care of the little princess" he added and waved to Kairi, by that he went and another hooded followed.

Sora stared after him, not sure of this member was helping him or on the bad side. He looked to Kairi who shrugged and both turned around and ran to where John got hurt. It was bad, and the only way to save him was to take him back to where he came from. The men from this world would not let either of the wielders heal him.

xXx

Pocahontas knelt beside John as the men loaded the last regiments the their journey home, Pocahontas gave him some of Grandmother Willows bark "It will help you with the pain"  
John smiled "Pain, what pain?" he hissed a little of the pain and said smiling "I´ve tried worse, don´t remember right now"  
Sora smiled "Have a good trip home John" and Kairi took something up from hers back; Pocahontas´s necklace, she had rebuild it.

"Here" she gave it to Pocahontas who took it with a smile "Thank you" the Indians thanked and hugged the red haired girl.

Pocahontas turned back to John, it was time… the men pushed the boat out in the water and towards the ship. Pocahontas began ran as the ship began to sail. Sora and Kairi followed but stopped as they both saw the keyhole at a great old tree, Sora called his keyblade and unlocked it to a new path. The keyhole faded and a powerful wind arrived, Pocahontas stood on the cliff and watched the ship sail out to the ocean and the wind blew past her, against the ship.

John felt the wind and he looked up and saw Pocahontas stand, she waved goodbye as her people would have done and he did the same. Sora and Kairi arrived by her side and they waved as well, wishing the better for both side. It was time for them to leave this world.


	4. Truth from the Past

"Well done with your first mission Adria" congratulation Master Xehanort her "you did better than I´d hoped for" Braig huffed slightly, it was really rarely Xehanort praised others; Adria most really have done a good really impression to him.

Adria smiled to their leader "I had a good teacher" she glanced to Braig there completely ignored her, like they haven´t talked or worked so well together on the mission, something unusual for the chattering man.  
Young Xehanort smiled weakly towards Braig "Then perhaps you should have more missions together"

"As if!"  
Young Xehanort turned to Braig "something on your mind?" he asked calmly and Braig leaned forward with a frown "Yeah, let her on someone else's back"

"No, you two work perfectly together." told a masked boy with a deadly and cold voice, Braig glared down at him "Shut up Vanitas, this is none of your business"

The almost new revived Vanitas seems like he would say something back but one of the hooded stopped him "Enough of this! Xehanort, do we need the boy?"

Xehanort looked long at Vanitas and then he said "No, Ventus is now useless for us"  
"What?" asked Vanitas full of disbelief "I need him to create the X-bl.."

"You got your chance" interrupted a light voice and a dark one added like those two thought as one "You and Ventus are no longer from the same heart"  
Vanitas growled but Xehanort stopped him and gave Braig the order "Kill Ventus"

Braig smirked even he still was a little shocked of the order "Be my pleasure" he teleported away, on to his mission.

Inside a mansion, owned by one of the returning members hide Braig up on the ceiling, he jumped down and the blond haired boy named Ventus heard him but before he could attack; Braig hit him on the neck and Ventus felt unconscious on the floor.

Braig stood and watched the unconscious boy for few seconds, wondering what would happen if he let this one live? He called one of his guns, smirking "The boss man wanted you death. You know, are not exactly no use to him anymore"

He pointed it at the boy but something's told Braig killing Ventus wouldn´t be any good so he let the gun fade back into the space."But, I want to see what you and the Sora kid can do. So you have to stay away from the upcoming battle, take a vacation maybe" he laughed and took the boy up in his arms "I have the perfect place you can stay, you just won´t remember who you are though" a portal opened and Braig went through the portal with Ventus. He arrived in a small room; it was completely white, like the Castle There Never Was. The only key different was all the drawings of a brown haired boys journey of the past posted on the white wall, some of them was shattered over the floor. This was a place where some other Nobody who don´t know what to do lives. Braig laid Ventus down and turned to a blond haired girl who tried hide from his gaze, but invalid "Shatter his memories" he ordered her.

The girl looked frighten at him but did it, mostly because she was too afraid of him. Ventus face frowned as the memories shattered inside his heart, but as Braig suspected; the Nobody of Sora was also inside of this one, making sure the memories would not vanish but stay as a mess inside of him. He smirked when the blond girl; Naminé whispered surprised "Roxas?" she have felt Roxas appearance inside of Ventus like she did with Sora.

Braig turned to her "Maybe" he walked to her and she backed away, still scared. But then Braig did something very few have seen of his side, he knelt down before her and said softly "You didn´t hurt him, this would happen sooner or later." He smiled "Now make sure he stays here and help him if you want"

"Okay…" she nodded and was pretty surprised over that side of him, however; as fast as it came it was gone. Braig smirked cold and went by saying "Don´t try fixing this by yourself, if you do; you might make it worse" and then he returned to the mansion and placed a piece of paper in Ventus small armor "None of us want to miss the fun now would we?" he smirked and teleported away from the mansion. He knew the master needed one of these guys and the plan would be done faster this way.

He arrived back at the base and met Adria stand up against a wall "What?" he asked hash and Adria just gave him a look, he knew that one and sighted "I didn´t kill him, happy?" he said and added "you might take Vanitas with you, he want another chance, then he got it"  
Adria smiled and hugged him "I told you, you not so bad after all"

Braig pushed her away "Don´t flatter yourself, I didn´t do it because you asked me. I only did it because I want to see what would happen"

"Sure you do, uncle"

Braig glared back at her, but sighted and said with arm out "Come here" she went to him and Braig hugged her with one arm. Adria was more like him, than his sister. She was just more the type who goes hers own way; that´s why he loved her. But if Xehanort know how much he cared for her, it may end up with hers or both their death and that´s why he hated being around her.

xXx

_Yellow eyes opened slowly and he asked confused and groggy what happed? He remember he died, by the keybearer´s hand, he was trapped in the darkness, then suddenly he saw light and…_

"You have been reborn"

The yellow eyes flew wide open and he stared up at a younger male, with yellow eyes and white hair. This man remain him of someone, but his brain was not fully working from the returning to the Realm of Light  
"So I´m…" he took his hand up to the chest and felt it… his heart.. he was Isa again. The first feeling he felt was relief then he felt sadness and his first thought was to find his friend, and rose up from the ground "I have to find Lea" he first now notice he was back at Hollow Bastion, no this was Radiant Gardem, his dear beloved home. 

_Before he could get far off, the man stopped him "Do you really want to be with the man who betrayed you? Stabbed your back and followed the illusion of friendship with the keyblade masters Nobody"_

Isa turned his face to him, those words sting and he felt anger of how Axel- Lea his friend betrayed him! But still… deep inside his heart, he wanted to see Lea again. The feeling was weak but strong enough he notice the feeling of regain their friendship again, become friends and use again the time with laugher and silly ideas… but could that ever be real again?

_The young man walked past him "He leaved you, and he will not return; maybe say he will but, you know how good he´s in lying and Axel did only think of saving his own skin."  
It was true Axel often lied to Saïx, but was it only because he said things half and never straight out? Would Lea be like Axel, would he rather be friends with Roxas than his closest friend?_

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he slowly came to the conclusion Lea would be like Axel and their friendship was no more, they could never laugh or have any kind of fun together anymore. The white haired man smiled almost victories and said "Give in to the Darkness once again, find Maleficent and help her with gathering the Princess of Light"  
Well that was pretty easy, Isa nodded "Understood" He´s been into the Darkness so long he didn´t really know the touch of light anymore, he knew the Darkness. The feeling of he wanted to see Lea was long gone, replaced by the anger of betrayal and if he saw that red haired fool; he´ll kill him.

xXx

_He found Maleficent in hers home world Enchanted Dominion, a world where one of the Princess of Pure Heart lived inside a great castle, Maleficent lived in another castle, dark and gloomy, destroyed by hers dark magi. Everywhere he walked Isa saw small ugly but also pretty dump goons there either looked like a pig or a vulture. He met her inside the throne room and she gave him the mission alongside Pete, a big and fat black cat who looked more like a bear to captor Kairi, he did what he was told, there was no light in his heart to say he should protect the pure hearts instead of hunting them.  
On the island he found the princess but also… him._

If this not have been a mission, Saïx would have killed this man; but Lea.. no Axel was not his target. So instead he wounded the red haired´s leg and he was now free to take Kairi with him, everything went smoothly but then…"Why?" the Princess of Pure Heart shouted "revenge isn´t your style! This isn´t you!" 

_Those words tricked something inside him, he let go of her and tried get whatever she tricked to go away, it hurt but it was also warm.. he realized, it was his weak light inside the heart there has awaken from hers words! "How do you know? You don´t even know me…" he said with a low voice to the girl there said a little scared of his growing anger "Yes, I do…Isa"_

Hearing his birth name from another one than Axel made his world of hatred fall down around him, he couldn´t stop the light of the memories from that name burst into his mind, the time he and Lea was friends, when there was no worries, no sadness, only laugher and no need to worry. All those memories was almost too much for him, because those memories remained him what he have lost and he will never get it back because of Axels betrayal.  
He tried tell her she was wrong, tell her all those memories, all these feelings was just another lie from the warriors of light, but everything was crumpling around him, the only thing he could was to stare at her.

The Princess of his-their home world smiled weakly to him "Isa I´m-" he cut her off, finally able to push the light and all the memories and feelings away, he will not hear one more word from this girl, he can´t stay near her "Enough, leave and hope we´ll not met again, Princess of Light." He stared now again with his emotion under control, he was in control again and not the weakling she called Isa. He looked over at Pete. "Let's go."

_Pete who had his foot on Axel looked up confused. "Huh? But what about—?"_

_"I said 'Let's Go!'" he shouted harshly, and Pete quickly removed his foot from Axel's back and followed him through the portal Saïx created and they returned back to Maleficent._

She was not happy and neither was Saïx himself. He thought he had no light back in his heart, but how did it suddenly take completely control, of what? Hearing his pathetic childhood name? He could NOT let this happen again! Never will he show weakness to anyone- least to Axel, he refuse to be the weak one ever again. 

xXx

_Not long after their first meeting on Destiny Islands, the two former friends stood once again face to face in their home- rather Axels home. Radiant Garden was no longer his home. As the white haired told him; Axel was trying to get him confused but the Luna Diviner refused to let any words in of what Axel said "Are you done with all this meaningless talking?" he asked Axel and the fire wielder called forth his chakrams and shouted in rage Saïx childhood name "ISA!" then attacked._

Isa smirked and stepped back into his portal of darkness. The fire wielder landed where the blue haired man had stood only a few moments before. Behind him, Isa reappeared. "Remember this anger, Axel." He pointed at himself now with a dangerous glare. "For this is anger is the same one I felt when you betrayed _**me**__!"_

The traitor head felt down, ha!  
"This is all I have felt ever since my heart returned. Hatred, rage, and disappointment are all I have. I can't feel anything else than that." 

_Lea shook slowly his head. "…I didn´t mean to… I just wanted…" like he could feel sadness; Saïx would not fell for that trick, not again.  
Saïx teleported up beside Axel and said icily "But you did. Thanks to your actions, we now stand on two different sides."_

_"Light and Darkness, eternal enemies but still…" Axel never got the change to finish his sentence before Saïx summon his weapon and swung it against the traitor.  
Axel turned around and just in time, to avoid an attack by the claymore. As the coward he were, Axel ran away. Saïx stood still but smirked. "You can run, but you can´t hide, traitor." He stepped back into his portal and disappeared._

_Outside the city, near the place he heard Demyx died from the hands of Sora, Saïx stood and watched Axel as he ran out from the city, wondering what he was planning. He opened another portal and teleported to the end of the Great Maw, it had the usual blue cliff, and most common stone in Radiant Garden, stood Isa watched Axel continued to run out to the canyon.  
Saïx sighted of this stupid game Axel was pulling and was taken slightly off guard, of a small fire ball Axel threw at him. He deflected it with his Nobility Crystal. He glared down to the grinning Axel "That´s I call lighting up!" the red haired laughed._

_Isa growled, and jumped down from the cliff. He landed right in front of the fire wielder. "Enough of your stupid games." He was not in the mood for this. _

_"Aw~ I thought you liked games!" Axel said in a deceptively cheerful tone. He backed away a little as Saïx walked around him. "Come on, can´t you take a joke?"_

_"You call that a joke?" Saïx asked, why should Axel be so childish as human? Couldn´t he just be a little grownup like his Nobody were?  
"It wouldn´t have hurt you. You know I'm concerned about you." Axel smiled, made Saïx snort "Well that´s new… or is it just one of your lies again?"_

_Axels grin faded and was replaced with a regretful face. He looked right in Saïx eyes and said, "I didn´t want this to happened Isa…." another one of his lies, Saïx growled "But it did, and now you die!"_

Finally he gave into the anger and transformed into his berserker form, his strongest but also most uncontrolled state. He attacked and Axel barely blocked the savage attack from the claymore. Saïx was powerful but the anger blocked for his mind, so he rarely remembers what happens in his berserker form. But he did remember he hit Axel side so hard, he heard few ribs broke and the red haired felt hard on the ground and rolled few feet away from the blow. He turned around and glared with a snarl on his face towards the wounded opponent, he would not let this traitor escape his wrath "DIE!" he roared, and threw his claymore after Axel who in last second got away.

He attacked again and again, felt small pain on his body from Axel´s own attacks but he ignored them, his mind was only focus on one thing: kill Axel.  
The fire wielder landed once again hard on the ground from a blow. Saïx walked to him and forced him up by putting him in an arm lock.  
Saïx forced the berserk form down, he wanted to be at his full sanity when he takes the traitor´s life

To his annoyance, Axel smiled through the pain "How does it stand now? Do I even have any points?"

_Isa growled "Even in this situation, you still make jokes. Don´t you ever get tired of being so ridiculous?"_

_Axel laughed, but it turned into a hiss of pain as the blue haired forced the arm back further. "You used to smile too." He remarked still smiling"We made that old promise because of me being ridiculous."  
_

_Isa scoffed, he twisted Axel arm too much back and the cracking sound of something break arrived. Axel face twisted of the pain, Saïx released him and let Axel fall to the ground. He watched cold the red haired tried to support his broken arm with the other as he backed away from Saïx.  
"That promise is just as useless as that arm, and just as weak." He tipped a brow, looking down at Axe who tried again stand up, a little confused why he don´t just die. "But why do you still keep fighting?"_

_Axel smiled "I have still… things I need to do… " He gasped through the pain. "I still want the Isa I know back."_

_"Isa died the day he lost his heart."_

_Axel laughed and spun the chakram in his only useful arm. "No, he´s alive, somewhere inside you. From time to time, I see my old friend in those eyes." When the words left his lips, Saïx felt again the feeling Kairi also triggered on the island, but before it got a grip on him again he pushed it away."Enough of this."_

_He took Nobility Crystal and cut it right through Axels flesh, the red haired gasped and he fell on the ground and gasped for air as blood flow out from his body slowly took the life from him. Saïx dismissed his weapon and walked to the wounded man._

_Axel weakly looked up at him. "I guess… you win… this...time."  
Axel motioned toward him to come down a little closer and Saïx hesitantly obeyed. What kind of stupid words would this man say in his last minutes? The fire wielder put his hand on the berserker's shoulder. "Isa… I´m glad…" he coughed, and some blood dripped from his lips. "We got… the chance…to be...friends."_

_The yellow eyes wide from the words and like with Kairi, everything around him felt apart. Axels hand felt lifeless down from his shoulder but Isa grab it and stared completely off guarded at the red haired. Even so close to death, Lea still said they were friends!  
Why? Everyone said Axel betrayed him, stabbed his back and leaved him in the dirt! Then why did Axel- Lea say they were still friend? Why?_

Isa tried get his emotions again under control, trying to regain his cool but this time; they were just too strong, his heart screamed he should listen, listen to the light and for the first time since his rebirth… he obeyed. A faint green light surrounded Lea and the blood stopped, he was still in danger though. The blood may be stopped but he lost so much. Isa took the redheaded gentle up and carried him back to the city, completely in mercy of his hearts light of commands there still kept panging orders he should obey. The cloud of darkness around his heart was gone, thanks to Lea and if Isa looked into the mirror he would have seen strong shades of blue in his eyes, his original eye color.

He went through the streets and saw in his mind the time he and Lea was two stupid kids, thinking they could be Radiant Gardens heroes, thought they could handle everything and would be friends forever. Oh if they knew… if Lea knew what would happen in the future if he stayed with Isa´s side, he would maybe never spoken to him, that day or maybe he would have done the same as he did as adult; laughed and told friends help each other and added that stupid catchphrase of his.  
Isa looked down at the body he carried and whispered sad "I´m sorry… you were only trying to help" 

_He walked to the old wizard house and stepped inside the still broken house without even knocking. The sight of a hooded man in the Organization cloak, carrying a mortally wounded member of the Restoration Committee most has been shocking. Isa looked around to each member "Please, help my brother. He´s wounded and…" _

_A young woman in pink dress, quickly asked Isa to lay Lea on the bed upstairs where she could take care of him, she began heal the wounds, and Isa backed away from them, not knowing what to do. She turned back to him and looked into his with hers green eyes, asked "Is it you who have closed the wounds?" _

_He nodded slowly "Yes, I tried my best but.." he laughed and the woman rose as his laugh turned into sobbing "I almost killed him"  
The woman couldn´t see his face but just by looking of his body language; she could see he was really sorry and asked softly "Why did you try to kill him?"_

Isa turned to her, not knowing what to say. He wasn´t sure what he has been thinking was reason enough anymore, nothing makes sense!  
He sighted and turned to leave the room and the house "I have to go"

"Wait!" called the brown haired woman "who are you?"  
Isa stood few second, then he leaved her alone with Lea. But once again, before he could reach the door another man stopped him. Isa stopped and stared at this one; he was younger than Isa, but even he had a battle scar.

The leader or the Restoration Committee asked hash "What happed and who are you?"  
Isa lifted his head slightly and yellow met brown, now because he had fulfilled the Light from his hearts commands; the darkness had returned.  
the brown haired man took a step back as Isa replied "Someone from the darkness" 

_The leader was ready to battle, he called his weapon; a blade there looked like a gun "Was it you who did that to Lea? Answer me!"  
Isa was really close to attack this annoying brat, but because at Lea was under their care he did not "If you treasure your life, make sure he don´t die" and with those words vanish Saïx again out in the dark and out from this world. _

xXx

_He returned back to Maleficent´s castle, no longer was his anger pointed against Lea but to those who lied to him. Maleficent was the first, after she was done Isa would go out and kill that white haired brat and everyone else who stood in his way would meet the same fate. _

_The witch was strong, but he was stronger and so was his anger. It didn´t take long before Maleficent limped away from him, trying to escape. Saïx followed her like a wolf did the a wounded deer, she would not live to see the next day " You all told me a lie" he said and stepped on hers cape "you told me forget, to kill the only one who was on my side" he cool slowly faded to a angry growl. Maleficent turned back to him. She wasn´t scared, she was terrified. "This wasn´t supposed to happen" she gasped. "he told me you was under his control!" _

_Saïx took her and threw the witch like she was nothing into a wall, the blue haired man was going berserk "Too bad for you" smirked Saïx and he roared up in the sky and he attacked the defenseless witch, she tried to shield herself and Saïx attack was stopped, but the magic couldn´t hold the berserker back forever, and for every blow; the shield broke slowly together. With a roar Saïx slammed the claymore on the shield and it fell to pieces, the last hit would be his last and hers last breathe. _

_Then he stopped of the sound of a portal, the berserker turned with a growl around and his anger grew bigger as the hooded took the hood down and showed himself as no one else than Xemnas. Saïx turned around and now attacked the Nobody there have controlled all his life as Nobody, the one he hatred more than anything.  
The claymore hit but was blocked by Xemnas blades, Saïx would probably been shocked but because he was in berserk mode he just tried again and again.  
Suddenly found Saïx himself on the floor with a deep cut wound on his shoulder, the berserker form faded and Saïx felt the pain from it the wound, he hissed of the pain but still he got on his feet "I will not let you kill me" he growled. _

_Xemnas smirked "Oh I won´t kill you, not yet at least. We still need your darkness"  
"Go to hell!" screamed Isa and attacked but froze as he felt the Darkness in his heart grab around his sanity, around the light in his heart and then… nothing. _

_The blue haired man's face turned blank and Xemnas smirked to Maleficent who pointed hers lighting staff against Isa. She smiled weakly as Xemnas told "Use him wisely, we can´t have he gets control again"_

"_If he ever gets free, he´ll wish he never did" Maleficent said and then she laughed evil. Xemnas smiled, turned around and walked back to the portal there closed after him._


	5. Home again

"Isa, Isa wake up!"

Yellow eyes wide open as he felt a hit on his shoulder; he looked confused around, a second still though he was trapped by his own Darkness. He got another hit and turned his head to his friend Lea; who looked really worried "Nasty nightmare you got there huh?" the red haired asked.

Isa nodded slowly "Yeah… it wasn´t very nice…"  
Lea smiled weakly to him, but turned back to flying the gummiship towards their home world "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes"

Lea looked at his friend in disbelief but still asked "Do you know who saved me after our little death fight?"  
Isa´s eyes wide a little in surprise, then he looked out to the space, replying cold "No…"  
"I thought so" laughed Lea and made the blue haired look confused at him "It was you, wasn´t it?"

"I don´t know what you´re talking about" smirked Isa and made Lea laugh even more "It´s not like I would have saved your excuse for a big ego"

"Hey!" cried Lea out loud "you´re worse than me!"

Isa didn´t reply on that one, he just smiled.  
Lea rolled his eyes "Whatever, mister My-plan-always-works"

"At least mine was better than yours"

Lea laughed "Yeah right, like the times you tried get us inside the castle"  
"That was yours plan" Isa remarked "I only did it better" they both knew at that plan never really worked, it always ended with they got thrown out by the castles guards; Dilan and Aeleus.  
Lea chuckled but stopped when the screen showed they were near a world, he checked it and exclaimed happy "Finally!"

Isa turned his head towards the approached world; Radiant Garden, the city of light and their home. Isa smiled, he was also happy, he turned back to Lea "Welcome home"  
Lea smiled back to his friend.

xXx

Lea gave the ship orders to drop him and Isa off near the castle, they walked up to the guards and this time it was only Aeleus there stood front of the castles big door. He didn´t say anything to Lea and allowed the red haired walk inside the castle and muttered to Isa "Welcome back"

Isa stopped and gave a single nod to the guard before he followed Lea inside. They walked into Ansem studies where Ansem sat on his chair, listing to Dilan about the Heartless. The guard silence as Lea knocked on the door and walked in with Isa behind, the blue haired was still not happy to see some of the revived founders of Organization XIII.

Ansem lifted his head as he saw the new arrival "I see you finally found your friend" he turned smiling to Isa "Welcome back…" "Isa" told the blue haired with a calm voice, even he felt slight anger towards him and Dilan "and I do not intend to stay"

"What?" asked Lea surprised "why do you not-"  
"Lea!" called a female voice and the next thing was a Lea was hugged by a blond woman, Isa took a little step back. He has seen her before, but wasn´t sure what she meant to Lea

"You back" she said happily.

Lea first, like the others looked startled of sudden call and hug, but after the surprise he took gentle hers cheek and smiled softly into hers grass green eyes "Told you I would return"  
Isa turned his face away from them, feeling awkward of seeing the magic between his friend and this woman of love. For he could see Lea and this woman loved each other more than anything, made Isa feel a little sad and jealous of maybe losing his friend to this woman, but also happy at Lea found his true love. Suddenly was Lea and the woman´s little moment broken when Dilan cleared his throat and the woman quickly stepped away from Lea with a completely red face. Isa saw Lea in the other hand had one of his cheeky smiles and he couldn´t help but think Lea was such a dork.

"I know you two have missed each other" Dilan said "but before I was interrupted" his purple eyes met the woman and hers face turned redder "I told our King the keyblade bearers has once again returned and they wanted to help us with the growing treat of Heartless, Nobodies and some other creatures I never seen before"

"Can we be any help?" asked Isa and right away he wished he could just kept his mouth shut, Lea glanced to him and smiled but Isa did not return it, he was still a little angry at himself of being so darn helpful.

Ansem the wise smiled weakly "Any help would be granted, but you all have been on a long journey. I suggest you rest till tomorrow, the Heartless won´t exactly go away" for a second his face turned sad, then it lit up as he asked the woman "Oh Celine, have you told him yet?"

The woman named Celine bowed slightly "I do it when the time is right"  
"Tell who what?" asked Lea, quickly knowing there was something missing his sight. Celine just smiled to him "I tell you later" followed by a teasing sight from Lea "Always later huh? Oh well, let´s talk when we get back home. Isa?" he turned to his friend, smiling "you do come with us, right? Celine makes the greatest food ever"  
Celine laughed of his flatter, she looked at Isa with an asking look.

The blue haired man smiled "I be happy to join you"  
"Great! Let´s go" Lea exclaimed happy and went out with his girlfriend and friend closely behind, however; Ansem called after Isa and he stopped as well Lea and Celine did

"Can I have a few words with you?" the King of Radiant Garden asked. Isa nodded, turned to his friend and reassured him it was alright. Lea went with Celine with a distrustful stare against Ansem. Isa frowned of that as Lea was gone, the red haired don´t use to hold grudge against anyone… unless that anyone have hurt one of his friends. Isa turned around to Ansem the wise "Seems like Lea don´t like you" he remarked.

Ansem sighted and his eyes turned soft "He has a good reason to; I was the one who forced Roxas and Sora together"

"Why do I get the feeling you only feeling bad for Lea and not Roxas" Isa pointed out now with anger in his voice "was it because Roxas only was a Nobody?" he may not be friend with Roxas back as Saïx but now he was Isa he could see why Axel did it, he only did what his human self would have done.

"Watch your tongue Saïx" warned Dilan him and Isa hissed back "Don´t call me that!"  
"The name didn´t bother you as Nobody"  
"I´m not a Nobody-" "Enough!" cut Ansem in before the agument got into a fight, Isa and Dilan turned to Ansem there crossed his hands on the table "Isa, right?"

The blue haired nodded.  
"Good, I asked you to stay behind because I´ve heard from my apprentice I shouldn´t let you near this castle. Ienzo, however presumed me you would be alright if you were with Lea"  
Isa nodded slowly, he knew why the apprentice was afraid of him. They had a very good reason, after all he can´t exactly control his berserk state, and bet some of them saw him as a ticking bomb. And sadly it was the truth; he never knew when he would snap.

"Aeleus told me about what most calls your berserk mode. He told me you had it as Nobody and have control of it because of your loss of heart"

"But as human" added Dilan and purple meet yellow "you have no control over your feelings, if you get angry then the risk of berserk raise and before you know it; you have killed someone without even knowing it"  
Isa clenched his hand into fits "I can control it"  
Dilan didn´t seems to be convinced "Like you had control over your anger from before? Spare me boy, if Ansem haven´t stopped us then you would´ve destroyed this room without even knowing it" he laughed cold "Would´ve enjoyed beat you back to sense though" he added smirking.  
The blue haired tried finding words, trying to tell the guard he was wrong, but… how much he hated to admit it… Dilan was right. He had no control over this Berserk.  
"What can I do?" he asked full of grief "I don´t want to hurt my friends…"  
Dilan eyes didn´t even blink, he just stared uncaring at the man but then Ansem said softly "We´ll do our best to help you Isa, Dilan may know some tips you could use"  
If Dilan didn´t have his back to their leader, then Ansem would have seen an annoyed look. Dilan rolled his eyes and said to Isa there looked up "Your berserk comes from your feelings, so the best way to avoid it: train yourself to stay calm, stay cool even if everyone panics. Get your anger under your control"

"… I´ll try" but what if his try wasn´t good enough? What if he suddenly lose control when he´s around friends? He couldn´t even think of that…

xXx

"You know I´ll always be there for you, right?" asked Lea back at his home, rather his parents home. Isa was a bit surprised why Lea chose to stay here, rather than some other house. If it was him; he would find a new place call home for all those memories… it would just be too much pain. Maybe was Lea tougher than he thought. He smiled to his friend "I know, but what can you do if I goes berserk?" he asked seriously. He has told Lea everything what Dilan and Ansem the wise told him and it made him worry of he could ever control his anger.

Lea laughed "Do what I did before: knock you hard on the head, it worked the other time" he scratched his neck embarrassed "but you don´t really look good after that, last time I gave you… um you still have it" he added and pointed up to the small wound beside Isa left ear "Sorry about that!"

Isa touched the wound, it was small but a little too deep and would maybe make a scar if he didn´t drink a  
hi-potion or find a healer soon "Well, at least I know you don´t hold back if it happen" he smiled when Lea again scratched his neck of the comment.  
Out from the kitchen walked Celine with some cookies and to Isa exception, Lea threw himself over them like he always did as kid, not much have changes.  
"It´s good to be home" Lea said mouth full of cookies, Isa rolled his eyes and Celine laughed but took the plate away from Lea and gave it to the surprised Isa "Actually, those was to Isa. He´s been through much and need something sweet"

Isa smirked and took the cookies with a thanks to Celine. Lea stared longing after them, and then Isa saw those eyes got one of the stupid-and-childish forms of idea in his emerald eyes. When he got one of those ideas, it often ends up bad. Lea turned his head backward to Celine, smirking "If I can´t get that form of sweetness" he rose and wrapped his hand around hers body "then I just take this sweet little thing" he kissed hers neck.

Celine smiled and to Leas surprise; she took his scarf and dragged him away and towards the kitchen "That´s just silly you. Now you are up you can help me with the dinner"

Isa stared after them, not knowing he should laugh of Celine's counter of making him help or facepalm of his friends silliness of making fun he was dragging into his doom. "Isa save me~" Lea cried laughing inside the kitchen and the blue haired chose to facepalm and replied "You can fight against hundred of Heartless and stand up against berserk form of me, but you can´t even defend yourself against your girlfriend?"

"I rather fight an angry you than go against hers anger" replied Lea and Isa heard Celine laugh. He added as he looked outside the kitchen "Girls can be complicated huh?" he laughed but froze in a move when Celine said "Speak for yourself, you have been such a pain" she went past him, asking Isa with a smile "but I guess he´s always been like that"

"He has"  
"Hey, who side are you on?" yelled Lea "you suppose to be on my side!"  
Isa smirked "Only if you don´t mess up the food"  
Lea glared but he smiled as well before he returned back to the kitchen, Celine chuckled and stroke hers hand over Isa´s head. Isa looked up to her and saw a frown arrive on the woman's pretty face, she looked at him "You have even more pain than Lea" she said only loud enough so Isa could hear. Isa turned his head away "Witch one of them are we talking about?"

Celine sat a hand on the cut wound on his head and Isa felt the power of healing, seems like Lea found himself a healer of a girlfriend. She replied as she removed hers hand from the healed spot "Not the physical, you only tired from that point" she took a chair and sat right in front of Isa "your heart is full of rage and agony, and in that: the darkness"

"Do you feel this in everyone you meet?" he asked with a frown, if she did it must be really hard.

Celine shook hers head with closed eyes, she opened them and watched the kitchen where Lea tried make the food "Thankfully I only feel the extreme form of pain; with most people I feel nothing because their form of pain is in normal rate. While few like you have so much pain I feel it, it´s weak but I know it´s strong with you. Ansem the wise has that form of pain as well, but it´s fading and I can´t really feel it anymore"  
She smiled weakly to him "I only felt Leas great sadness when he returns back from his search on you. You know he really cares for you"

Isa nodded "I know… took me a while to see it though"  
"Darkness has tendency to cloud our mind" she said kind, and added asking "do you want me to heal that wound on your back?"

"…Um sure" Isa replied a little perplexed, he had completely forgot the wound Xemnas gave him back in Maleficent's castle.  
She asked him to take the cloak off so she could heal him.  
Lea came out with the food and stopped few seconds when he saw Isa sit with bare chest and Celine holding hers hand on his back. Lea walked past them, smirking to Isa "I sure hope you don´t take my girl"

"I could never dream of that" Isa replied and frowned a little as he felt the skin repair itself under Celines kind but still determent hands. She healed the other wounds he got from the time with Maleficent, but stopped with his x-formed scar on his forehead "…I can´t heal that one, sorry"

Isa felt a little disappointed but did not show it "That´s okay, it´s an old one so…"  
"No no" she interrupted him and gentle toughed the scar "I can heal scars, the wound on your back was one. But I can´t heal this because it´s made out from Darkness, wounds made by dark magic is very hard to heal"

Lea turned around to them "Oh yeah, Isa was attacked by the Heartless when we were small"  
Celine frowned and looked again at the scar, Isa didn´t like hers stare; it felt like she knew the truth. "Heartless don´t make scars, they can hurt and wound but those wounds will never becomes scars because Heartless is not real living things"

Lea crossed his arms with a frown "I knew you didn´t tell the truth" he said to Isa there rose, took his cloak and went "What happed back there?" asked Lea but got the reply "I rather not talk about it…"  
Lea sighted and turned to Celine "Let´s give him some time" Celine nodded.

Isa went up to the guest room he sometimes used when he was on visit with Lea as child, he sat down on the bed and stared at the light blue wall in the darkness. It took a while, but Isa returned and joined Lea and Celine to the dinner, none of them came near the tropic of the scar or Darkness, which Isa was grateful. After the dinner, the blue haired went to back to the guestroom and went to sleep, Celine was right; it has been a long day for him. He heard Lea and Celine speak downstairs but he would not try listening to their conversation. After a while of thinking, Isa felt asleep and was like all the other times troubled by dark dreams.


	6. Xehanorts plan

The next morning went Isa and Lea towards Merlin house to meet up with Sora, Riku and possible Kairi. Of course should Isa also join as member to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Isa was not much of the idea but Lea insisted and before he knew of it, he stood inside the wizard house and the greeting on him was kinda mixed.

A young man named Leon, only few years younger than Lea and Isa who was the leader of the Restoration. He had brown hair dark blue west with fur collar, black pants with two brown and two black belts around his hips, he was like last time not happy to see someone with the Organization cloak on and lesser when he saw it was the same who have threaten him the day Lea was badly wounded.

Yuffie a girl only slightly older than Kairi, she had back hair most like hers Ninja outfit bombarded Lea with all kind of questions of who Isa were. Aerith, the woman who have taken care of Lea tried calm the girl down and looked unsure of Isa was good enough to trust.

Cid, an older blond male with white shirt and goggles sat by the computer and didn´t even tries say a word, his eyes was enough to tell of the distrust he felt.

Sora and Riku both seems to be unsure but they let their guards down when Kairi approached Isa with a smile. Isa smiled weakly back to the girl and because of her; mostly everyone in the room began to calm down, it could pay of being on a Princess of Light good side.

Lea quickly said before the tense sensation arrived again "Guys I want you to meet my old friend Isa, he´s been through much, like fighting with Maleficent and did you a big favor and therefore need some time before you ask him too many questions"

Sora smiled to Isa who rolled his eyes of his red haired friend and gave him his hand as greeting "Nice to meet you Isa"  
Riku did the same but added only so Lea, Sora, Kairi and Isa could hear "I hope you don´t act too much like your Nobody"  
Isa took his hand "Trust me Riku, I try my best not to"  
Riku nodded calm, he turned to his friends there smiled back and Isa said to the others "I know you don´t trust me right now, but give me a chance to prove who I am"

Leon sat his hand up to his forehead "Alright, we give you one chance" he lowered the hand and stared directly into the yellow eyes "but only one Isa and I´m only doing this because Lea trusts you"

Lea crossed his arms "Kind as always Squall"  
Leon turned around and went "It´s Leon"  
"Whatever"

Isa smiled weakly and asked Sora what happed to Maleficent. The keyblade wielder sighted "Before we could finish her off, one of Xehanort men arrived and took her with him. "

"We fear of what I heard from him under our keyblade master exam is coming true" told Riku with a hard look in his light blue eyes "He said something about creation of the X-blade, whatever what that is; it can´t be created"

Isa frowned "I heard Maleficent and a young man with white hair talking about that thing. The X-blade is a powerful keyblade there can unlock Kingdom Hearts itself"  
Everyone in the room gasped in disbelief and Sora said "That guy, it was Xehanort!"  
Isa blinked down to him "Impossible, he was too young"

"Actually" Riku said "that was Xehanort from another time, he´s a time traveler and by his element he have gathered another Organization to gain his goal"

"13 darkness and 7 lights…" Isa muttered, his eyes wide as he realized what Xehanort was planning "Oh no…" he didn´t know before but now it make more sense. He asked the keyblade masters to follow him and he, Lea and the keybearers walked up to the bailey. He stopped and turned to Sora, Riku and Kairi "I think I know who the-"

He stopped as he heard laugher, they looked around after the voice "Ah ah you, don´t ruin the surprise" Behind them opened a portal of Darkness and a hooded stepped out, from the building it was a male. Around the age as Ienzo but it was hard to tell because of the cloak.  
The heroes quickly called their weapons and the hooded continued like it was nothing "The plan is on and there is nothing you can do to stop us"

"Who are you?" shouted Sora to the hooded there laughed "I could be somebody, or I could be nobody; your choice" he walked away from them and they followed. The hooded jumped on a big wall and remarked "Right now, I´m just your nightmare" he laughed and looked back to a portal and out from it arrived Xehanort, not the young one they saw in the world of dreams. This one was older, much older. He lifted his arms and around him arrived seven other portals and out from them; hooded persons. They walked beside Xehanort and the one who mocked them before laughed "You guys should have seen your faces!" he jumped up beside Xehanort there stared at the cloaked who replied "Blue seems to know, not sure how much though"  
Xehanort nodded.

"Xehanort!" shouted Sora and ran against the place but stopped because there was just too many "Whatever you´re trying to do, stop it or I will stop you!"

Xehanort smirked down to him, then he turned to one of the other hooded there muttered "That boy has temper, and a strong heart. No wonders why you wanted him" from the sound it was also a male, with a deep and sly voice.

Xehanort nodded "Indeed" he turned back to the keyblade wielders "Very soon Sora, you all will see the creation of the all mighty X-blade. I tried once with Ventus, but his heart was too weak"

"You did what?" shouted Lea "when did you-" he stopped when Xehanort continued "Long before the Organization, long before you even knew him. As I said, he was a failure and I didn´t need him anymore. Only his darker half; Vanitas, a creature of pure Darkness is useful to me." another portal arrived, Sora turned around and out from the portal walked a boy on his age out, his face was hidden of the mask and the body was covered in a black and red bodysuit with the same mark as the blue creatures called the Unversed. The masked boy called his keyblade and went in battle stage, Riku and Kairi tried to get over to Sora for help but was stopped by some really large creatures known as the Unversed.

Xehanort laughed and pointed at Isa who glared surprisingly calm at him "I see your pathetic friends lies got you once again, I was kind of hoping you would change your mind about him"

Lea was about to shout back but Isa stopped him with one single hand move and the blue haired said "My mind is made up Xehanort, I´m not your loyal puppy anymore"

Xehanort snorted low "I told you what would happen if you went against me, or did you forget what happed last time?"  
No, Isa remember clearly, the scar on his forehead told the dark tale. He and Lea both turned around when two of Xehanorts lackeys suddenly teleported down to them, Lea and Isa summon both their weapons and ran into battle against them.  
Sora turned around and saw the fight between Lea and Isa against the two hooded, he would have run to them if not Vanitas attacked and he too was forced to fight. To Sora horror was the masked boy strong, Sora was lucky stronger but Vanitas was ruthless and would not hesitate strike him if he let his guard down.

Riku and Kairi got trouble as well with the hooded they first saw and all the heroes were up in a dead match against the hooded from the new Organization 13. Xehanort smirked of the scene below him, he turned to the remaining members "Who are we missing?" he asked the one with the dark voice there replied "Enchanted Dominion, Agrabah, Dwarf Woodlands and of course Radiant Garden" under the hood he smirked to their leader "If I may, I would really like go to Enchanted Dominion. One of your former members lives there, no? And I would like to…" he trailed on purpose off and fits his hand "Well you may get the drift." Xehanort smiled with satisfied "You may go Thano, just remember your mission"

"I always will" the hooded said with a laugh "you would never have chosen me if I was like the others" and by that he teleported off.  
Xehanort looked again down to the heroes: Sora seems to handle Vanitas pretty well, Ventus half could need more training. Lea and Isa could do better against Bree and Alen, their time as Nobodies has broken their trust and therefore their usual great teamwork was more than weaken. Riku and Kairi did make a stand against Tamsï but his younger self's old friend was as always pretty unpredictable and therefore a strong enemy towards the wielders. It was amusing seeing the keyblade masters fight with all their might and not knowing all this was in vain. However, it was time to end his amusement. Xehanort snapped his fingers and his fighters stopped and teleported back to him, Vanitas first seems he wanted to disobey him and continued the fight with Sora but then he backed away with lowered keyblade and Xehanort said to the battered heroes of Light "This is only a taste of our powers, make yourself ready, for very soon you will realize everything you know and done is been for nothing"

By these words he and the new Organization vanish once again into the Darkness, Vanitas stared at Sora for a second "You won´t be lucky the next time" he remarked and went into his own portal.

Sora and his friends stared at the place their new treat have been, Sora looked to Riku who probably had the same face of miserable all written over his face. Right now, everything seems to be impossible to stop Xehanort.

xXx

Braig sat in Xehanort new base, he just returned with one of the Princess of Light. The mission was easy; this little girl was weak and not strong to even get away from him. Now the girl was in hers place he could spend the rest of the day on his own… "Hia Uncle!" …Probably not.  
Braig turned his healthy eye to Adria "What did I tell you?" he asked hash and Adria jumped down from hers hide and walked beside him.  
"Would you prefer old geezer?" she smug and laughed as Braig muttered "As if"  
After dropping the princess off to Maleficent, Braig and Adria walked away from the place and both sat down on a cliff long away from the base, here could they talk in peace. Braig turned to his Niece "How was the mission? Did Vani succeed?" he asked the woman.

Adria shook laughing hers head "Nope, it was close but his new pet stopped them and…" she began laughing again "you won´t believe this, but for a moment. Mister dark and ruthless was acting like a brat there got a nice talk to a friend!"

"You´re right, I don´t believe it" admitted the one-eyed man with a laugh. From his experience was Vanitas far more badly than Xehanort in humor, he can´t count how many times he tried to crack that brat up or just make him annoyed. Then Vanitas fights against Ventus and suddenly Blondie can make his darker half laugh, wow he so much wanted to see that happen again. Vanitas may be back from his own little secret mission but from Braigs view; Vanitas won´t suddenly become nice so long he´s around Xehanort. "Anything else happed?"

"Yeah, we found a boy with unusual much darkness in his heart" Adria told, he rose and lean up against the cliff Braig sat on "his darkness is very alike to him the silver haired boy, he even called the same sword… cept it wasn´t a keyblade"

Braig thought it was weird too, maybe someday he´ll discover it. "And Ventus?"  
"Probably on his way to Radiant Garden"

That´s not good, if the master finds out he didn´t kill Ventus… oh well he can always say Vanitas wanted him alive. It´s kind of the truth, beside he don´t say the whole story.

xXx

As Adria had predicted, Ventus returned to Radiant Garden where he found his friends and heard what had happed. Ventus knew about the X-blade and told it needed a heart with equally light and darkness in order to create it, he have never heard it also could be created by 13 Darkness and 7 Lights.

"Is it true you once crated the X-blade?" asked Sora Ventus. The blond haired nodded sad and told; "Vanitas forced me to it, I succeed to defeat him but it caused I lost my heart in process. It found its way to you as little and I think it´s that way Roxas looks like me"

Sora have heard about Ventus heart inside of his, he also knew at Roxas looked awfully alike Ventus but he never heard from the blond what caused him in the first place to lose his heart. He crossed his arms and said still a little confused "So you caused your own loss of your heart, and prevented the X-blade full creation, right?"

Ventus nodded "Right, I think it´s that's why Xehanort won´t use me and Vanitas anymore. If Vanitas try again; the same will happen"

Riku walked up to them "I would rather not that happen again, you can´t sleep all the time"  
"Ha ha very funny" pouted Ventus even he grinned and took his hand behind his head asking "So do you have any plans?"

"Why?" asked Sora and Ventus told about his promise to Zinnia, a girl he met in Twilight Town to find hers older brother who apparently has been captured by Xehanort and he also needed to speak with Aqua as well, he was beginning to feel bad for running away. Sora and Riku would of course help him, they didn´t have other plans and from Ventus explanation, this "Marku" may be a good allies against Xehanort.

"And you don´t have to go all the way back to Land of Departure" added Riku and nodded against the castle "Aqua is here and seems to she was looking for you"

Ventus quickly thanked and ran up to the castle, Lea looked after him and followed the blond keyblade wielder. Ventus stopped when he heard him call and Lea gave him his small armor back as he lost in Enchanted Dominion "Thought you want it back right" Ventus took it with a smile "thanks Lea!"  
"Where did you go off to?" the red haired asked. Ventus told he has been in Twilight Town and know the story about Roxas: Soras Nobody. "So now I know why you mistook me as him" Ventus muttered with his hands behind his head "he looks exactly like me" Lea nodded "Sure he does" Ventus smiled weakly to his friend, but added more serious "Um I think you need a Hi-potion, you don´t look too good" "Alright alright!" the red haired laughed "I go up and check in with Celine, guess Isa is there already"

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends chose to relax for the rest of the day. They may be keyblade masters, but even they needed some time off. Sora and Riku found Kairi at the Town Square where Ienzo was as well. For a second thought both Sora and Kairi those two would begin to fight again, lucky; they did not.

Ienzo nodded to Kairi "It was nice to seeing you" then he went and gave a single stare to Riku, the silver haired boy stared back. Kairi sighted when Ienzo were gone and asked Riku angry "Why are you so mean to him Riku?"

"He´s done something I can´t forgive right away"

Sora took his hand on his friend´s shoulder "Can´t we just forget all this and have some fun?"

"Hmm alright" Riku pushed Sora down in a water spring. He and Kairi ran laughing away from the really soaked and angry Sora.  
Ienzo stood and watched them from distance with a pretty neutral look in those blue-grey eyes. He turned around and went but felt a little sting of sadness of he couldn´t exactly be a part of the friendship the trio had. Sometimes it was hard being human again.

Ienzo returned back to the castle, where he heard Aqua speak with Ventus, he stopped for a second with the door. He saw the keyblade and armor Braig and Dilan found near Xehanort was actually hers, it was good see the keyblade was back where it belongs. Aqua dismissed hers keyblade while she told Ventus about the guy named Terra and where she think he might be, from the way they talked; they have a very strong friendship. Ienzo went down to the labs with a faint smile, he heard Lea say "I told, I´m alright." grumbling and the smile grew wider, he walked inside the lap and saw the fire wielder Lea try raise up from a chair "Just a Hi-potion and I´ll be fine" but his girlfriend Celine glared at him and he quickly sat down again. Ienzo walked up to them and couldn´t hold a chuckle back of the sight, it was so unlike Lea being costing around like this. Celine took Leas arm and began heal the small cut wounds he got from the fight, she looked up as Ienzo came near and smiled "Hello Ienzo, could you please help me?"

"Sure, need assistance to healing?" he asked, he may not be good as her, but he could handle small cut wounds like this.  
Celine smiled and pointed to Isa "Yeah, Isa got some wounds as well. Could you look at them?"  
Ienzo walked over to Isa and saw at the blue haired had a slight cut wound over his neck, he began heal the wound even he didn´t feel real safe around this man. He reeks of Darkness.

"Don´t worry I won´t bite" Isa said and smirked to him "much"  
Ienzo rolled his eyes but began to relax "Well at least you haven´t lost your sense of humor" he remarked and asked he have more cut wounds, Isa pulled his sleeves up and showed another cut wound, this time deeper. Ienzo frowned of the sight "What in the world did that person use of weapons?"

Lea grinned humorless "That´s the problem, they didn´t use any weapons. It was like their hands was out of steel"  
"That doesn't sound good" muttered Celine, she took a step away from Lea "here you go" he rose and kissed her gentle "Thank you sweetie"

Isa smiled and turned back to Ienzo there said "Alright, now you done as well." Isa nodded and was about to take the cloak on again.  
"Why do you still wear it?" Ienzo asked confused and added "you can wear something else you know"

"…" Isa hesitated by taking the cloak on, he never really thought about that.  
Lea laughed "You know I brought some to you back home" he scratched his neck "could always give it away if you don´t like it though"  
Isa stayed silent as he took the cloak on again and went without a word, the three others watched him leave. After the blue haired was gone, Ienzo turned to Lea "Where´s he going?" the red haired grinned "Probably out, thinking he should get rid of the cloak or not. Either way, I let him chose by himself"

He turned back to Celine "Witch remains me, you said you had something to tell me" he took gentle but very certain his hands around hers chest "and I won´t let go before you do" he teased and made Celine laugh.

Ienzo raised an eyebrow "So Lea has no idea?"  
Celine smiled "No, but he soon will" she whispered up in the red haired ear and that single word made Lea froze right on the spot, then he turned his unbelieving eyes to hers "Seriously?"  
she smiled as answer and Lea hugged her tight and laughed "T-that´s wonderful!"

Not long after returned Isa again, this time without the black cloak but now with an ocean-blue hoodie with turquoise green marks on the shoulder, sides and at the edge of the hoodie, on his left side was a mark of many small new moons with light orbs inside. Underneath it he had black t-shirt, his jeans were a light grey and blue, the only thing he had left from the Organization cloak was the boots. Isa stood few seconds, staring at them and then down at his new outfit "Where did you buy this again?" he asked

Lea let go of Celine and smiled "Looking good to you"  
"Thanks" Isa said then he asked confused "did I miss something?"

Lea laughed overjoyed and said "I´m going to be daddy!"  
Isa´s eyes wide for a second, then he got his neutral face back "Congratulation"  
Lea laughed and one-arm hugged his friend "That´s all you can say? You´re such a hassle sometimes"

"Well I just hope you don´t rub too much of yourself on that child" Isa remarked with a smile "one like you are more than enough"  
Ienzo and Celine burst out in laugher when Lea exclaimed "Hey what´s that suppose to mean?"

xXx

The day went on and soon it was too late to discuss what the next action would be, so early the next morning stood the keyblade wielders, Lea and Isa with some of the apprentices inside of Ansem the wises study where they discussed their next action. Ventus wanted to find Marku and Terra, so he would out and search in other worlds. Sora and Riku promised him to follow so they would; they planned to visit the world named Port Royal, out from the apprentice there might be some of the other revived Nobodies there. Kairi chose to stay in Radiant Garden this time, she felt it was best she stayed and tried help the local with the Heartless and spare the others for the trouble. Sora was not happy of the thoughts first, but he agreed when Ienzo promised him to take care of Kairi and help her if she needed it. Aqua wanted like Ventus find Terra, so she as well would leave this world and search on those worlds they have been on before, hers first stop would be the Keyblade Graveyard; the last place they saw each other. Lea wanted to stay home, mostly because of his unborn child and he wanted to be with Celine. Isa in the other hand could not stay, he haven´t got control of his Darkness and felt he needed to keep moving around until he got control of his inner anger. Lea was not happy of that.  
"Why not stay here?" he asked in disbelief his friend, when the keyblade wielders leaved the world. Isa sighted "You don´t understand Lea, I can´t stay because I don´t feel welcomed here" he watched the local walk past him and Lea, seeing them with no worry was a little painful to watch.

"Of course you´re welcomed here Isa!" Lea exclaimed and grabbed hard on his friends shoulder "this is your home!"  
Isa got Leas hands off "I have to leave" he walked away from his friend "I leave by an hour, you can always come to say goodbye"

Lea watched him with a sad look; he knew he couldn´t make Isa changes his mind when he was like this. He sighted and walked back to his home and told Celine about Isa.  
"And he won´t changes his mind?"

"Not when he´s like that, I fear he won´t return if he leaves" Lea buried his head in his hands "I don´t know what I shall do…"

Celine hugged him "Isn´t that obvious?" she went around him so their eyes met "go with him"  
"I can´t leave you…"  
"I´ll be here when you return, Isa need you and by the way: you´re not the type there can sit still"  
Lea raised and walked to the window, he watched the streets before he turned around to her "But-"

"Just go!" she laughed in a kind of an order. Lea smiled to her, gave her a kiss before he ran after his friend and hoped he wasn´t too late. He found Isa boarding the same gummiship Lea used to fetch Kairi, he called Isa´s name and the blue haired man stopped, it was a good sign he used this vessel instead of the Dark portals.  
"Came to say goodbye?" Isa asked, feeling a little happy and sad of he should leave his friend. He stared surprised when Lea grinned "Nope!" and jumped on board and right beside him "I´m coming with you"

Isa rose an eyebrow, slightly surprised "…Reason?"  
Lea laughed "Someone has to keep an eye on you"  
Isa smiled "Yeah sure" he closed the hatch and started the ship, he turned to his friend "Thank you"  
"For what?" asked the red haired confused, Isa shook his head and turned the ship on "Oh never mind"  
Lea open his mouth to pout out but then he smiled "then what are we waiting for?" he pointed out to the heavens "Let´s go on adventure!"  
The ship flew off the world and towards new ones.

Meanwhile in the world where Xehanort hide his small army of people from past and future, Braig stood and listen to Master Xehanort and nodded as the order was giving.  
He walked out and stopped few seconds when he saw Bree and Alen stand and watch a fading body of a unexpected Nobody with long black hair, grey eyes and young girl from his old home. Of this person would return as human or not would only time show. Bree turned around and stared at the All-seeing Sniper, Bree turned back to the fading body and smashed the Nobodies weapon of a wind-glider. Braig turned away from them and went into his portal to Agrabah, mission was to captor another princess of pure heart and nothing could stop him.


End file.
